


New to Love

by deacertes



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deacertes/pseuds/deacertes
Summary: Aramis is a skillful lover, but that skill only extends toward women. He looks to his good friend Porthos to remedy this. Porthos may have his own reasons for agreeing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In a moment of madness I deleted several of my stories a while back, this being one of them. I'm trying to round up and repost those that I deleted, and complete any unfinished works. However, I appear to have mislaid a few stories. 
> 
> If any one out there has copies of these stories - complete or incomplete - I would be very grateful if you could send them to me. Many thanks!

"So, you haven't done anything like this before?"

Nervousness made Aramis snappish. "I thought we'd already covered that." 

"Easy. I just wanted to be certain that by anything you actually meant... anything." The last word was accompanied by a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

"Look, you don't have to do this, if it's going to be that burdensome for yo-" Aramis stopped as Porthos put a hand to his chest and pushed him backwards onto the bed, leaning over him to trap him with an arm either side.

"I didn't say that," Porthos rumbled. "I just wanted to be check before we start. He pressed closer, nuzzling Aramis' ear. "And if you knew just how long I'd wanted this, you wouldn't have to ask."

Aramis twisted away to meet his gaze, and read only honest desire there. Aramis swallowed sharply, unsued to being the recipient of that particular look from his friend.

"We've wasted a lot of time," said Porthos.

"Yes," Aramis agreed. "Perhaps we should do less talking." He reached for Porthos, but the other man caught his wrist.

"Hold on. It's not a race. I only get one first time to unwrap you, I want to savour it."

Aramis released a huff of laughter. "Unwrap me? You make me sound like a gift."

"You are," Porthos breathed, staring at Aramis like he held the answer to all his dreams. "A gift I never thought I could have.

"Then I hope I don't disappoint." Aramis had meant the comment to be lighthearted, but it came out sounding more honest than he liked.

Porthos frowned and stroked the inside of Aramis' wrist. "You're really worried about this."

Aramis yanked his arm free. "Why on earth should I be worried. After all, it's not like I don't know what I'm doing. Except, wait. I don't know what I'm doing," he added, peevishly.

Porthos chucked softly, ignoring the look Aramis gave him, and settled his hand on Aramis' thighs massaging the tight muscle. "You need to loosen up, or this is going to be a lot harder going than it needs to be."

Aramis mouth twitched and they both relaxed into gentle laughter at the unintenional slip. "I'm making too much of this, aren't I? It's just that it's been a long time since I've felt like a raw boy around a bed partner."

"Makes you skittish," Porthos acknowledged. He lowered his voice. "I quite like you skittish." He delighted in the dull flush that crept over his friend's face. "Trust me?"

"Always," Aramis replied without hesitation.

"Then let me show you this."

Aramis released a shaky breath and nodded.

*********

Normally, when Aramis looked up through his lashes it was a practiced move, but Porthos felt confident that on this occasion Aramis wasn't aware that he was doing it. Which wasn't to say that it wasn't having an effect. Porthos traced the outline of an ear and the curve of a cheek before brushing his thumb over Aramis' mouth, feeling the prickle of the bristles guarding it. "We don't have to do everything," he offered; even though he wanted nothing more than to push Aramis' thighs apart and bury himself as deep inside the other man as he could. 

"You don't have to treat me like a timid maiden."

Porthos slid his hand downwards to cup Aramis through his clothing. "Nope. Definitely no maidens here."

"And now you're laughing at me again."

"Sorry. But I mean it. We can do as much or as little as you want."

"I want everything."

Porthos tried not to seem over eager. "You're sure?"

"Should I beg?" Aramis' teasing glint vanished when Porthos was unable to mask his reaction quickly enough. He gave a soft "Oh," of understanding.

Now it was Porthos turn to feel uncomfortable. "You don't have to-"

"- do anything I don't want," finished Aramis. "Yes, I know. But what if I do want?" He reached for Porthos hand and threaded their fingers together. "What if I want that very much?"

Porthos didn't have the words; he drew Aramis tightly against him, pressing his face into the junction of neck and shoulder until he could control the frantic pounding of his heart. Aramis remained passive in his arms. Not playing a role, Porthos now realised. Feeling calmer, he eased back and brought Aramis' hand to his lips, placing a fond kiss on scarred knuckles. "It seems that in this we're a match too."

 

Aramis' smile could have lit up a room. "Of course. Surely you didn't think otherwise."

Porthos tugged on Aramis' clothing. "I want you out of these. But first I'll have a proper kiss." The ones leading here had been hurried affairs. There was no need to rush now, which was good because Porthos intended to take his time. He had already decided to ease Aramis into this with something familiar; though it quickly became apparent that Aramis was more used to bestowing kisses than recieving them. Porthos refused to give ground, remaining patient but immovable, until finally Aramis' chest rose and fell in rapid succession, and he conceded to Porthos with a quiet moan.

They continued for some time - swapping deep, slow kisses. Porthos placed soft, biting ones along Aramis' jaw before sucking a mark into the vulnerable skin at his throat. 

"That'll show," Aramis protested, breathlessly.

"Let it," Porthos growled. "There's only me and you to know who really put it there." He nuzzled at Aramis' open collar until he became frustrated with the cloth barrier. "Enough. Let's get this off." 

Aramis remained pliant as Porthos divested him of his clothes. He was more hurried with his own, conscious of the weight of Aramis' stare throughout. Once done, he stretched back out on the bed alongside his friend, propping himself up on an elbow so as to better observe him. He had seen all of Aramis before, there was little room for modesty amongst soldiers, but this was different. Now he was free to look without fear of discovery, and even better, free to touch.

He trailed a leisurely hand up Aramis' thigh and continued across, stomach muscles bunching under his fingers. They grazed the tip of Aramis' cock on their journey, elicting a hiss, but he made no other move to touch it. Instead he let his hand wander upwards, wetting his thumb before brushing it over a flat, brown nipple.

Aramis fisted the sheets. "Porthos," he gasped.

"Sensitive, are we?" Porthos decided that merited further investigation. He gave it a wet kiss and and then lathed at it roughly with his tongue, feeling it tighten. Porthos palmed the lean belly again, before taking pity and shuffling down the bed to blow a gentle huff of air against his friend's neglected cock.

"No more teasing, Porthos, please." 

Porthos ignored him. He leaned close and flicked his tongue against the slit, wiping away the glistening bead that had formed there. 

Aramis whimpered and brought up his arm to cover his face. 

"Oi. None of that. I want to see you," Porthos told him.

Aramis shifted restlessly, but did as Porthos instructed, lowering his arm.

"I want to fuck you," said Porthos, honestly. "Will you let me do that?"

Aramis mutely nodded.

"I'd like to do it like this, with you on your back, spread open for me. Would that be all right?"

A mottled flush spread down Aramis' throat. "Yes," he agreed, hoarsely. "Do it like that."

"It might be easier for you the other way," Porthos admitted.

"No," Aramis protested quickly. "I want to be able to see you."

"I'll have to prepare you first. Stretch you open."

Aramis gave another, jerkier nod.

Porthos retrieved the bottle of oil from the floor. He knew himself to be a large man in every sense, so he was generous with the contents. Aramis watched, wearing an expression much like the nervous maiden he had vehemently denied being. When Porthos placed a hand on his leg, he jumped. "Settle down," Porthos told him. "We're getting to the good part." 

While Aramis attempted to relinquish his death grip on the sheets, Porthos pushed his friend's legs up and apart. He paused to enjoy Aramis' new expression, which seemed to hinge between nervous anticipation and utter mortification.

"Look at you," Porthos marvelled, stroking a quivering thigh. "All laid out and ready for me." He rubbed a slick knuckle over the tightly clenched opening. "Well, almost ready," he ammended. He heard Aramis' breathing hitch as he pushed in his first finger. Porthos had forgotten how tight a virgin arse could be, and this was Aramis. Even now he could scarcely believe it. That the man who had been his friend and family for so long, would soon be his lover too. His whole world. Which was as it should be, he decided.

"Can you take another one yet?"

Aramis sighed his consent and Porthos worked in a second finger to nestle snugly alongside the first. Aramis was breathing hard through his nose, but didn't seem distressed. Certainly, Aramis' cock, which had flagged when Porthos had first breached him, was starting to show an interest in the proceedings again. Porthos decided a little more assistance wouldn't hurt. He placed his other hand around it and stroked it a few times. Aramis mewled when he drew his hand away. 

"Not yet," said Porthos. "Not until I'm in you proper." 

He reached for the bottle where it rested on the bed, yanking out the stopper with his teeth. He poured it liberally onto the fingers not currently inside his friend and then added a third. Aramis yelped and lifted his hips off the bed. Porthos pushed him back down. "I have to," he apologised. "You'll thank me later." He waited until Aramis was no longer trembling quite as much, and then he twisted and wriggled his fingers, trying to open Aramis up as much as he possibly could. He would have liked to have added a fourth, but decided he would probably be pushing his luck.

Besides, he knew he couldn't wait much longer. He carefully eased his fingers back out and took hold of one slim ankle. He hoisted it up by his shoulder, pushing the other leg as wide apart as the joint would allow. With his free hand he placed his cock where it wanted to be, nudging up against the tight ring of muscle, now shiny with oil. "You ready?"

"Y-yes. Ready... God, Porthos, please."

Porthos didn't smile at his friend's lack of elequence. His world had narrowed to one point, as he set his jaw and pushed until he was finally admitted into the welcoming clasp of Aramis' body. The other man whined and instinctively tried to move away. Porthos shifted his grip to Aramis' hips, holding him fast until he was buried balls deep.

"Breathe," he instructed through gritted teeth. "Come on. Ease up." Truthfully, Aramis was so tight as to be almost painful. Porthos waited until Aramis stopped panting and as he took a long shuddering breath some of the tension left his body. "There, that's not so bad is it?" Porthos asked, with a thread of worry. He truly didn't want to hurt his friend, but he also didn't know if he could stand not to have this now he was so close.

Aramis lifted his head from the bed and eyed him with disbelief. "Just tell me it gets better," he choked out.

Porthos grinned knowingly. "Oh, it does." It was already better from his point of view now that Aramis was no longer gripping him quite so fiercely. "Going to move now," he warned.

"Must you?" Aramis muttered.

Porthos tried to start out slow, but the velveteen heat clutching him quickly proved too powerful a lure and his efforts grew in force and vigour. Aramis' breath caught on every downward thrust, but his cock was rigid between them. 

"Touch me. Porthos, please. I can't..."

Aramis' next breath escaped him in a hiss as Porthos wrapped a hand around him and gave his cock a few strokes. However, it was too hard to maintain his balance and he was obliged to let go. Aramis whined at the loss.

"Touch yourself," said Porthos. "Go on. I want to see you."

Aramis responded eagerly, wrapping long, calloused fingers around his cock he began to bring himself off with practiced ease.

Seeing how close his friend was, Porthos abandoned the last of his control, pistoning his hips. An experimental shift in angle and Aramis cried out, spilling hotly between them. Porthos thrust hard several time more, then he too was coming with a low sound of pleasure, emptying himself into Aramis' pliant body. He remembered enough to keep his full weight off his friend while he waited for his heart to slow. 

Porthos withdrew as carefully as he could when Aramis began to fidget. Rolling onto his back, he glanced over at him. "You all right?"

"Well," said Aramis, still breathless, "you were right about it getting better." He stretched out his limbs and grimaced. "God, I hope we don't have to spend any time in the saddle tomorrow."

"Feeling it are we?" said Porthos.

Aramis punched him on the arm. "You lethiathan. I'll be lucky if I don't feel it into next week."

"It is a burden I must bear," said Porthos with mock solemnity.

"Except it's not really you who has to bear it, is it?" said Aramis, grimacing again as he turned onto his side.

"Turn the other way."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

Furrowing his brow at him, Aramis responded with a huff, but nevertheless he rolled onto his other side, facing away from Porthos.

Porthos grabbed the spare blanket that was rolled up at the foot of the bed. He tucked it under Aramis' thigh.

"Wha-"

"Be still," Porthos told him. He settled himself lower down the bed and stroked a thumb over the slick, swollen muscle, savouring the hitch in Aramis' breathing. "Sore?"

There was strained laughter in his voice as Aramis replied: "A little."

"Too sore?"

Aramis glanced warily over his shoulder. "That depends. What did you have in mind?" 

"You'll like it."

"Porthos-" Aramis began, but he didn't offer any further protest as Porthos gently stroked him, trying to ease some of the tension. 

Porthos happily fondled Aramis' buttocks before slipping his fingers back into the shadowy crease between them, feeling the slickness of oil and own spill. Aramis was longer virgin tight, but his body still protested the newness of the act when Porthos nudged his hole. Porthos ducked down and blew lightly on it, grinning at Aramis' undignified yelp.

With a proprietory hand upon Aramis' hip holding him in place, Porthos licked a long wet stripe as far as he could, repeating the action as Aramis gasped and squirmed. Had always liked this, and it felt good to know that judging by Aramis' reactions, this was something else that was new to the other man. "Promise me. Promise me that no one else gets to have this. No one else sees you like this but me." He knew he had no right to ask, but he couldn't bear the thought of any one else seeing Aramis so undone.

"No... no one else," Aramis promised, his voice thinning to a whine when Porthos continued. 

Porthos kept it up until his jaw ached and he no longer had to hold Aramis in place; his friend having surrendered totally. Unable to resist, Porthos used his teeth on a lightly furred buttock, kissing it afterwards to soothe the sting.

He moved back up the bed, tugging an unresisting Aramis against his chest. Aramis responded with a sleepy affirmation.

Porthos fell asleep with a smile on his face, hoping his friend would forgive him tomorrow when he had to report for duty.


End file.
